Unhappily Ever After
by mrsmcclnt
Summary: There is only one reason why Peter Peter did what he did.


His little feet moved quickly over the cold earth. His eyes pierced through the darkness as he tries to stay on track towards his destination.

_Faster! Must move faster! _

He felt so limited in his present state, but he knew it was for his own good. He must not be seen.

_QUICKLY! _

The blood rushing from his quickened heart was making his little ears burn. He stopped every now and then to check for nocturnal predators but, finding none, continued hurriedly along his way.

_I'm coming! Don't worry, I'm coming! _

His pace began to gain so much speed that he felt very much as though he was flying over the cold terrain...

And then…

Peter Pettigrew gasped as he looked over the remains of the house. The sight of the house shocked him, and he transformed back to a human without realizing it. Yet his heart remained hopeful despite the devastation lying before him.

_I'm coming! I'll save you! _

He ran through the ruins, making his way to the stairs. Along the way, Peter stumbled to the ground, tripping over something beneath him. He looked over to see a man strewn upon the floor. Peter recognized him, but remained unconcerned, even though the man is plainly dead.

_That was, after all part of the deal. _

He picked himself up and refocused his attention.

_She WILL be there. I'll walk upstairs, and she'll be there and she'll be OK_

He'd planned it all out in his mind. Heroically, he burst through the first door, but found it silent. Peter pushed through another in the same way and was greeted with the same silence.

Peter grew anxious as he approached the last door. He straightened his posture a bit before entering the room. To his elated surprise, he saw her lying on the floor. His hand fumbled for the vile that was given to him, and he fell to her side to administer the potion. Once finished, he sat back, waiting patiently to watch her awake to his adoring gaze.

Peter had been in love with Lily for a long while. He had seen her in school a few times during their first year, but hadn't gotten the chance to know her until James introduced her to the Marauders. She was so kind to him. She always treated Peter as an equal, while James and the others regarded him as the runt of their group.

Lily was smart and beautiful. She had a bit of a temper to her too, but that's understandable considering how much of a prat James is. In Peter's eyes, James had never understood how precious a gem he had in Lily. He felt as though James constantly took Lily for granted, which is why he aroused her anger so much. James constantly went on dangerous missions for the Order, leaving Lily behind to worry. And on some occasions, Lily had to come to James's rescue when he got himself in a tight situation.

Peter had always been willing to lend Lily his ear whenever she wanted to vent her fears and frustrations with the war and with James. Peter had known James long enough to always understand where she was coming from. Most of the time, he'd found James to be a bit much to handle as well. But as fate would have it, the two men remained friends, and Lily found a friend in Peter.

"I'm glad I can confide in you, Peter. You seem to understand me so well," Lily had once said.

"You know I am always here for you, Lily, whenever you need," he had replied.

And that need came when Lily suggested that Peter be their Secret Keeper.

But no matter, that was all behind him now. He would provide for Lily! He would keep her safe and give her the life and happiness that she deserved, far away from this war.

Peter had been so anxious to start his happy new life that he'd failed to notice… how _pale_ she was. He looked at her closely and saw how… _deathly _still she was. He grabbed her wrist and felt its cold lifelessness -no pulse came from that kind warm heart.

"No, no, no, no, no," he plead softly. "This wasn't part of the deal. THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!" He began to panic as he carefully recalled the words that were spoken to him.

---------------------

_"Just give me the location and I will guarantee your safety."_

"But her. What about her?" Peter asked.

"I have nothing to do with her. But I know how interested you are in Mrs. Potter. I will have Severus make you a potion that you can give to her. While James is being… disposed of… you will come in on your white horse to save the girl. Once you give her the potion, she will believe that you have rescued her and will be so ever thankful. She might even show how grateful she is," the Dark Lord hinted.

"With James out of the picture, you and Lily will go off and live your 'Happily Ever After'," said the Dark Lord.

"But, what of the child?" asked Peter.

Voldemort looked impatient.  
"Do you want her...or not?" 

---------------------

And so the deal was made. Peter remembered how red those eyes were as the Dark Lord was speaking to him. He remembered how brightly they shone as he gave up the location.

It was a scary sight to see Lord Voldemort so pleased.

Peter broke down as he gathered her lifeless body in his arms. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be! This wasn't the happy ending he promised me! _He felt so cheated, so used, SO ANGRY!

_"W-Wh-Why? " _he stuttered out, bitterly crying as he held her fragile frame. "WHY! It must have been James. He did this! THAT COWARD! He put you in the line of fire! He must have used you as a shield as he ran from him! I know he did, I know he did!"

More tears followed, but they were of no use. _She's gone. _His plan had failed. He heard a ruckus outside, voices high-pitched with horror. Then, unexpectedly, the sound of the baby rustling in his crib reached his ears. Peter came to his senses as he realized his situation.

_No one will understand what I've done._

No one will ever forgive me.

I must not be seen. 

Peter placed Lily's body back down on the floor.

"Maybe in the next life, my love," he said, gently kissing her cheek.

He transformed back into a rat and made his way quietly out into the night.


End file.
